


His Eyes

by Psychicninja90



Series: A Bunch of Lucifer Speculation Based and so Ultimately AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Lucifer have worked some things out, Definitely 3x12 au, F/M, I Haven't Watched the Episode Yet, Marcus to me is very creepy, She knows about the thing with Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicninja90/pseuds/Psychicninja90
Summary: "The Eyes are the window to your soul." ~ William ShakespeareWhen Chloe looks into the eyes of Marcus and Lucifer, what does she see?





	His Eyes

“So dinner tonight?”

 

Chloe blinked in surprise and took a deep breath. 

 

Pierce was asking her out. A hot well-respected detective was asking her out. A part of her was flattered. On the one hand he was really attractive. With dark thick hair and a tall muscular frame he was a specimen of the male figure. 

 

Logically a third guy from the precinct with a romantic tie didn’t seem like a good idea, but a part of her rebelled thinking that the opinion of the other officers when it came to her love life didn’t matter. Something inside her, however, still held in her ‘yes’.

 

In fact her instinctual answer had been ‘no’. 

 

Because on the other hand, he was an asshole. And not in the asshole-because-he’s -ignorant-of-human-behavior-but-has-a-heart-of-gold kind of way or in the asshole-because-he-makes-inappropriate-jokes-and-lightly-teases-her kind of way either. He was just a...jerk. For no reason she could think of. 

 

In the past she maybe could have attributed his churlish behavior to his frustration at not catching the Sinnerman and at the pain of his brother’s death. But he had caught and then killed him. Not for a second did she believe that that should have immediately perked him up or that it would solve his emotional problems, but she was surprised when it hadn’t seemed to give him any peace or even a grim satisfaction. 

 

With Perry Smith’s demise, she was discontented with the neglect of the justice system to give him his proper punishment, but she wasn’t upset about his death. Not like how Pierce had seemed to be. Granted she still missed her dad, but at least she was comforted by him being avenged. He had opened up to her about his brother’s death and she had thought then that there was more to him, but after today with his constant dismissal and his condescension emphasized by his lack of concern about Dan and Lucifer being bait for the killer, she realized that his behavior was simply part of his personality. She realized he didn’t care about much, including her and her friends. 

 

Had it not been for that realization and for an earlier conversation with Maze about how the precinct seemed to be ‘good hunting grounds’ for dates, she may have said ‘yes’. But now her answer was definitely a ‘no’.

 

Still she wasn’t sure why she knew exactly in _that moment_ her answer was no. He wasn’t actually doing anything wrong - at least right now - but there was a familiar niggling in the back of her mind. And she realized that perhaps it had been there for some time, but she had ignored it in favor of more pleasurable thoughts involving her domineering and rude yet extremely handsome boss.

 

Then it hit her. Or rather they bored into her like two ice blue lasers. 

 

His eyes were the problem. 

 

Something about them unsettled her. Awe, desperation, and a deep covetous fervor were burning just below the surface, but not for her exactly. The desire pooling there was  _ about _ her, but wasn’t a longing for her body or her mind. The burning was more cold, like that of a frostbite. They were hard, calculating, and unforgiving under a thin veneer of interest. 

 

She frowned. It was difficult to explain even to herself. When he looked at her, she felt like a prize, maybe. Or a tool. She wasn’t sure, but she definitely felt like a  _ thing _ under his gaze. And finally she understood the true meaning of her pitter-pattering heart whenever he had looked at her before. 

 

It wasn’t attraction; it was trepidation. He wanted her for something that wasn’t love or even sex. She shivered. What else could he want that a date would give him? 

 

Swallowing, she said, “No.”

 

He merely quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Thank you,” she added quickly. 

 

His eyebrows knit together and she swallowed again. “I don’t think it would be appropriate. I mean, you’re my boss and I’m…” She looked at him blankly, searching for a polite way to say ‘creeped out by you’.

 

“I don’t think we are a good match,” she settled with a nice smile. 

 

His jaw clenched, but he didn’t seem surprised, just annoyed. Like he had thought this would be easier. She was almost surprised he didn’t stomp his foot like a petulant child. Perhaps she  _ was  _ some sort of toy to him and so expected to bend to his every whim. 

 

She lifted an eyebrow in challenge. Well this  _ toy _ had a mind of her own. Still subconsciously she took a step back suddenly worried he would become angry and yell at her like he had done to Ella - or worse? - , but something beyond her shoulder caught his attention and his expression cleared.

 

“Oh.” Then with a small sly smile he said, “I understand. Next time I’ll ask you in private.”

 

When his hand brushed her shoulder she flinched, but she was too nonplussed by his reaction to respond with a retort. Instead she dumbly watched him leave in the opposite direction. Looking up she noticed what he had seen. 

 

Lucifer. He was standing in front of the beautiful beach house owned by the victim. He was looking over at them with a peculiar expression. Almost automatically she waved at him.  

 

How had seeing Lucifer changed his mind?

 

In private he had said. 

 

Oh no. He thought she was just being kind to Lucifer by refusing him in front of him, only to accept later on. Anger burned her throat.

 

Why could she never catch a break?

 

First Dan divorces her, then her best friend breaks her heart, and now her slimy boss seemed determined to woo her and determined to ignore any “no” she may give him. 

 

She ground her teeth and walked stiffly toward Lucifer who was signing something on a clipboard as another man in a suit patiently waited. 

 

Things between them although better were still a little strained. However, she decided to give into the urge to pour her heart out to her best friend. Especially one with a penchant for distractions and a large collection of alcoholic beverages. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Senato. It’s a beautiful house,” Lucifer said as he shook the man, Mr. Senato’s hand. 

 

“Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Morningstar. With this sale, I’m one step closer to sending my kid to college when she graduates.”

 

“Oh that reminds me.” Casually he pulled out a roll of what appeared to be hundred dollar bills and handed it to him. Mouth agape he shakily took the money.

 

“I--I can’t repay you.” The color drained from his face, but Lucifer smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

 

“No need. You helped me get this house for a bargain price. Tit for tat and all of that.”

 

Mr. Senato stared at the roll for a few more seconds until he pocketed. With a shaky smile he asked, “Would you be interested in the furniture as well?”

 

“Oh that’s not up to me,” he said brightly. 

 

A fond smile tugged at her lips. No matter what Lucifer believed he could be and often was a generous soul. Sometimes she forgot that Lucifer made these deals not only for something in return, but to often make people happy. She believed he enjoyed spreading joy more than what his favors brought him if the wattage of his smile was any indication. And to see him smile genuinely was a joy in itself. 

 

She missed that smile. She missed him and how things used to be. 

 

Sensing her presence, he turned with a boisterous, “Detective!”

 

She chuckled, her dark thoughts about her interaction with Pierce momentarily forgotten. “Another house Lucifer? Don’t you have 12 properties already? Even for you 13 is a little excessive.”

 

He laughed and waved good-bye to Mr. Senato.

 

“I’m not sure anything is too excessive for me, darling. But this house,” he swept his arm out in a grand gesture, “is for you.”

 

She paused mid-step. “What?”

 

His smile faltered and his eyes became wary. “Well remember earlier you were lamenting that the child hardly ever gets to see the beach? And that this is your dream house?” 

 

She nodded dumbly, stunned that not only had he remembered her words, but that he had gone above and beyond to fulfill this dream.

 

“Now the beach is her backyard and you get your dream house.” There was that smile again. Although it was tinged with more caution. Perhaps, she realized, he thought she was angry. 

 

“Lucifer this is…,” she chuckled a little incredulous, but then her lips softened back into a fond smile. “This is lovely, but…”

 

“But?” he asked looking crestfallen. 

 

“I can’t repay you for this.”

 

His face lightened with relief. “You don’t have to.”

 

Suddenly he seemed to turn inward and looked down at his hands. Forever drawn to him and wanting to understand, she stepped closer. 

 

“If anything this is me repaying you. Or rather making up for things. Since my return, I’ve been a terrible partner.”

 

_ Oh.  _ She shook her head. “Lucifer, you were going through a lot. With your kidnapping and the Sinnerman. I mean, it hurt me when you went behind my back and I was frustrated, but we worked it out. We always do.” 

 

He smiled sadly. “I meant since I returned the first time.”

 

Looking away from her she felt his walls opening just a little and waited with bated breath. Such a rare thing she wouldn’t scare away. Not again. Not after everything they’ve chosen to fix. 

 

“You were right before: you don’t need me,” he said slowly. “I’ve seen you work and you’re the best detective on the force. If anything I’m just holding you back. But I wanted to show you that no matter what becomes of our partnership I will always look out for you.”

 

Staring at the house, he seemed to be searching for the right words. When he looked back at her, his eyes were the most vulnerable she’d ever seen them. “You will always mean so much to me.”

 

Fidgeting with his cufflinks, he continued to speak, but back to hardly looking at her. “In my own bumbling way. Every colossal mistake I’ve made, I’ve just been trying to protect you.” 

 

Taking his hands, she stepped a bit more into his space. “I know that now. And I don’t want anyone else as my partner. As long as we work together, we don’t keep information from each other, we don’t run off and kidnap criminals,” she said in a teasing tone and she was pleased when his lips quirked up a little, “I think this will work.”

 

Clearing his throat he smiled shyly and stepped back. “Right. Well in the spirit of not withholding information I have something more difficult to tell you.”

 

“Oh?” Nerves and excitement buzzed throughout her body. 

 

“It’s about Pierce.”

 

She deflated. “Oh.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said with placating eyes. “You can be with whomever you wish and I apologize for earlier. I  _ was  _ jealous, but it wasn’t just...Seeing you with  _ him _ ; if he  _ ever _ hurt--,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Pierce is not who he seems.”

 

A wave of affection washed over her. “It’s okay Lucifer. Nothing is going to happen between me and Pierce.”

 

Raising an eyebrow he asked, “Really?”

 

The memory of Pierce’s eyes and his grin flashed in front of her. The sensation of his touch made her twitch in discomfort, but she crossed her arms in front of her attempting to stop it. She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. “Yeah.”

 

But Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “What did he do?” he nearly growled.

 

She shook her head. The last thing she needed was for Lucifer to fly off the handle and get fired. 

 

She needed him by her side. “Nothing. Call it a gut feeling.”

 

“A notable instinct. One we should discuss.” He gave her a significant look and she knew he was right. They had promised to keep each other in the loop. Her slight hesitation to include Lucifer in her love life notwithstanding, Pierce was also their boss and so affected both of their abilities to do their jobs. If he proved to be a problem...she didn’t want to think about it. 

 

“Yeah, we should and we will, but Lucifer if it’s all the same, I don’t want to think about Pierce right now. I would much rather have a drink or,” she smiled at him excitedly, “maybe a tour?”  

 

“How about both?”

 

With a charming smile, he offered her his arm which she gladly took and she had to force herself not to lean into his warmth. 

 

The house was airy and spacious, filled with natural light that created an aura of peace. 

Her eyes drank in the high ceilings, the large windows, the dark red-brown wood of the walls, floors, and beams. The transparent white curtains floated on the ocean breeze like wings. The waves gently rolled on the sand in a calming thrum. This was  _ her  _ house now. She could hardly believe it. 

 

Breathing in deep the clean air she caught a scent of spice and the slight tang of alcohol. When she opened her eyes she noticed that unbidden she had leaned into Lucifer’s arm and their hands had become entwined. They were so close she could count the tiny freckles on the side of his neck. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them one at a time. Was Lucifer ticklish? Usually she would push away such thoughts, but right then she didn’t care. 

 

They seemed so far away from the smog, noise, and confusion of Los Angeles. There weren’t cases. There weren’t questions. There weren’t facades. For one moment, they were just Lucifer and Chloe. And for that moment she decided to forget the heartbreak and just enjoy being with him. 

 

Pulling away to look at him, she was careful to keep her fingers laced with his.

 

“This is wonderful,” she breathed. “Thank you for...for everything.” 

 

She bit her lip then whispered, “I’ve missed this.” 

 

He gave a shy smile and squeezed her hand. “Me too. Shall we celebrate then? To new beginnings and fresh starts?”

 

She narrowed her eyes feigning suspicion. “How?”

 

He smirked. “Not what I was suggesting, but I’m glad to see where your mind is, Detective.”

 

They both laughed and something loosened in her chest. Gently he guided her out onto the beach from the landing. There in front of them stood two beach chairs a bucket of ice and champagne chilling inside between them facing the ocean for a perfect view.

 

“How about watching the sunset?” he whispered in her ear. 

 

She gasped and turned to him then wanting nothing more than to catch his lips. But he had moved back giving her the perfect view of himself. When she looked at him the light was hitting him just so that it seemed as thought the light were coming  _ from  _ him. But what gave her pause the most were his eyes as he looked at her. His eyes held no lie and they spoke of beauty and...well right now she would let herself believe she saw love, as they were so deep and warm and soft that she would gladly sink into that gaze and live there forever. 

 

She sighed and all the tension in her body released as she stared into his eyes. “Perfect.”  

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave a comment, please do, but whenever I receive comments I'm nervous to read them, so it may take a while for me to respond. I'm sorry. :/   
> I also like kudos. But if you don't want to do either, that's okay too. I just hope you enjoyed my story and that you have a great day! :D


End file.
